


Deep Breath In Through Teeth

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Kakashi comes home to several chakra signatures going at it on his bed. He sighs, figuring Naruto had finally gotten tired of him. He was not prepared for what, well...who he found inside.Hard Smut! Ficlet! Short Drabble that may or may not be extended to actual





	Deep Breath In Through Teeth

Kakashi could feel the other chakra signatures when he got home, and knew they were on the bed. Tired, he sighed. If Naruto had wanted to fuck someone else while he was gone, that was completely up to the blond. They weren’t a thing anyways…well…not an official one. Kakashi had never felt the right to claim Naruto solely for himself.

Entering, he could hear the pants, the breaths, and for a split second Kakashi thought he should just leave and let them get it over with, whoever they were. They didn’t deserve to touch Naruto, but then again, neither did he. It took only a split second, a _moment_ for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his apartment and notice just who was there on the bed.

Naruto, obviously. And Naruto. And also Naruto with tits and a pussy.

Three Naruto’s on the bed, Naruko on the bottom with her legs spread wide, one of her hands fisted in her mouth to keep her squeals down.

Naruto, the real one, Kakashi suspected, fucking into her with rolling, wet sounding thrusts, his mouth attached to one gorgeously full tit, pulling off to pant and look over at Kakashi, cheeks pink and eyes hazed.

Behind him, Narutwo fucking into his creator, clutching onto Naruto’s shoulders and filling his hole with his own identical cock and forcing Naruto deeper into Naruko.

“Kakashi,” Naruto moaned, a lusty smile dancing across his wet, puffy mouth. Clearly he’d sucked cock tonight. “We expected you earlier.”

Narutwo pulled back, slipping from Naruto’s ass with a grunt and taking hold of Naruto’s hair to pull him upright into a kneel, causing him to slip from Naruko as well. Her whine was trembling, and Kakashi knew from the flush of her face and the glistening of her cunt that she had come already, possibly twice.

“Guh,” Naruto groaned as his clone tugged on his hair, falling back against his copy with his wet cock standing up proudly.

“Naruto.” Kakashi breathed, closing the door behind him and slumping against it. The scents in his apartment, gods, the smells. How often had they fucked while he was gone? How often did Naruto call up his clones to fill him, to give some parody of sex while Kakashi wasn’t here?

“Mmh.” Naruto licked his lips and stepped shakily off the bed, naked as the day he was born. Narutwo let him go, turning back to Naruko with a glazed smirk and putting his face between her thighs, tongue first. Her shriek of pleasure was punctured by Naruto’s approach, swaying with his arousal, blue eyes gleaming.

Kakashi was instantly hard, incredibly so, and somehow it didn’t _matter_ because Naruto was right there in front of him and Kakashi didn’t think his physical body could match up with the arousal that was shaking his soul.

“I missed you,” Naruto whispered hoarsely, hand coming up to grip Kakashi’s vest and swaying forward so the man could feel his body heat.

“I missed you too.” Kakashi swallowed, legs spreading unconsciously as the blond pressed closer and closer. A tan finger raised to trail lightly down the edge of Kakashi’s throat, and the man shivered with the force of his own reaction.

“I tried only once to henge to look like you, so I could feel you fucking me but it didn’t work. So I compromised.” Naruto’s smile was wicked but still nearly drunk. “I fucked myself but I never got off.”

“This whole time?” Kakashi rasped.

“Mmh.” Naruto leaned heavily into him, his hot breath seeping through Kakashi’s mask even as tongue and mouth followed it. Naruto mouthed at Kakashi’s throat through the fabric, leaving behind wet patches of spit that quickly cooled without his attention. Groaning from deep in his chest, Kakashi gripped Naruto’s bare hips and slotted him between his thighs, pink cock standing up against Kakash;s clothed one.

Over Naruto’s head, Kakashi’s eyes landed on Narutwo and Naruko fucking like dogs, her blonde head shoved into the blankets and one of Narutwo’s hands reached around her to flick and massage at her clit. The sounds she was making were clearly enjoyable, and the tense line of her arms and back, clenched and relaxed by turns, working in time with Narutwo’s slapping thrusts.

“It was your birthday yesterday,” Naruto, who hadn’t come in nearly a week, murmured into his ear, feverish with it, “This is your present.” He doesn't say 'Happy Birthday' but the sentiment is the same. Kakashi was never more thankful for Naruto's sex drive than he was now. 

Naruto backed up, licking his pink lips, and drew Kakashi along with him by the hand. He followed the pull of Naruto’s hand like a zombie, drowning in this…whatever it is.  Walking backwards, Naruto led him straight to the bed, where Narutwo and Naruko knelt up to reach Naruto and embrace him from both sides, Naruko’s full breasts pressing and bulging wonderfully against Naruto’s bicep and Narutwo’s hand sneaking around to grip Naruto by the cock tightly.

Whimpering almost because he was so oversensitive, Naruto pulled Kakashi in until he could smell each one of them.

“Do you like it, Kakashi?” Naruto panted, three pairs of blue eyes fixed on him.

“Yes,” Kakashi croaked, half convinced this was one of his Icha-Icha inspired dreams. If it was, he never wanted it to end. Naruko reached out and took hold of the zipper of his vest, pulling it down with deliberate slowness. He could smell her wetness. Naruto took his hands and peeled off his gloves. Narutwo reached up and drew his mask down and away, pink fingers lingering around Kakashi’s mouth. The man drew those fingers into his mouth and tasted salt, and knew they had been inside Naruto, preparing him.

“God,” Kakashi breathed as he was painstakingly undressed by three copies of the person he loved, “Oh god, _god_ , gods yes.” When he was down to just his pants, the rest of his articles of clothing dropped uncaringly on the ground, Kakashi bent forward and slammed his mouth over Naruto’s with the intention of tasting every single part of it.

Naruto gasped through his nose and melted, shivering into a pile of goo in his arms. He moaned against his mouth, and Kakashi licked it out of him with a lewd slurp, holding his head still with both hands.

Pressed so tightly together, Kakashi felt it when a foreign hand went between them and pinched Naruto’s cock with surprising strength, causing the blond to squeal and squirm against him. Panting from lack of air, Kakashi ripped his mouth from those pink lips, that wet, wet hole, and found Narutwo keeping Naruto from coming and Naruko drawing Kakashi’s feet out of his pants, kneeling on the ground.

“You haven’t come, at all?” Kakashi groaned into Naruto’s small ear, breathing hotly as Naruko lightly trailed her slim delicate hands up his thighs to dance around his cock, combing through his pubic hair.

Narutwo removed his hold and Naruto slumped, mouth open to pant against Kakashi’s collar bone. Reaching behind him, Kakashi slipped his fingers through Naruto’s crack, feeling the remnants of Narutwo’s lube and precome, and how utterly hot Naruto’s hole was. He’d been fucked.

Licking at him, Naruto whined into his chest, “No, I haven’t I wanted you to make me come. I ordered him to stop me every time.” Narutwo met Kakashi’s eyes with the look of a man drowning in arousal, an expression Kakashi was very familiar with. The clone leaned forward and Kakashi braced for the kiss he expected, but the other swerved and went for his jaw, laving at it with his tongue and drawing shapes down to the hollow beneath his ear.

Naruto’s hips pulsed back into his hand, and Kakashi realized his fingers had slipped into Naruto’s hole at the same time Naruko had licked the head of his cock.

“You’re a good boy, Naruto.” Kakashi licked his lips to get that sticky swollen feeling off them, and bent his neck forward to start mimicking the bites and sucks that Narutwo was doing to him. _Mouths_ on him, oh god, Naruto had _several_ mouths on him.

“What do you want most, Kakashi?” Naruto kissed what he could reach, hands travelling over Kakashi’s pecs and down over his abs to comb through Kakashi’s pubic hair the same was Naruko had just done. “Anything, you can have anything.” Kakashi reared back to take his mouth in a kiss again, spending a lot of time in dominating Naruto’s lethargic tongue.

“Anything?” He hissed into Naruto’s mouth, twisting his fingers inside of him while he pulled them out. That hand ended up in Naruko’s long hair, twirling it around fingers and gripping so that he had a handle on her movements. She whimpered and her eyes rolled back into her head when he managed a strong thrust into her mouth, arm tense as it gripped her by the hair to hold her still. The feeling made his back stiffen, and a shiver roll through his body. 

Narutwo was watching it all with dark eyes, and Naruto himself accepted the fingers of Kakashi’s other hand into his mouth.

“First,” Kakashi whispered, dark and thick like it was a secret between only the four of them. “I want to know what it feels like to have three tongues on me. On my cock.” A shudder went through both Naruto and Narutwo, Naruko probably couldn’t even _hear_ anything anymore she was so drugged by the _in_ and _out_ of Kakashi’s cock.

Kakashi had never been so goddamn grateful for his stamina as he was now.

“Then, I’m going to fuck Naruko and eat you out while Narutwo fucks me.” A shudder again, but more violent.

Kakashi licked again into Naruto’s mouth, using his arm that wasn’t holding Naruko down tightly on his cock so she would fucking _choke_ , to pin both Narutwo and Naruto against him.

“Finally, I’m going to fuck you, Naruto, and only then will you be allowed to come. You will suck Narutwo’s cock and lick out my come from Naruko while I’m drilling you into obscurity. And when I come, I’m going to fill your ass, suck it out, then fill your mouth.” Kakashi tasted blood when he bit down on Naruto’s neck, and licked his lips of the taste. “Sound good?”

His answer was a long, long, drowned out moan and a shudder so fierce it made all three Naruto’s tremble against him.

With three of the hottest creature surrounding him, one on her knees trying her damned hardest to breathe cock, another putting teeth marks in his shoulder as he humped his leg and the third, the original and creator of the other two, moaning into his mouth with the insane avarice of a man fucked to within an inch of his life and _ready for more_ , Kakashi felt like a _God_. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quickie one, but I have plans for more if ya'll want it ;]


End file.
